The Avengers: Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: After Natasha is beaten and left for dead outside the Entrance of The Avenger Tower, it leaves Clint worried about her well being. *COMPLETE*


It was entirely his fault.

All he wanted was to protect her, to keep her safe and make her a vital part of his life. She had come to mean so much to him. It was his downfall. His enemies had been able to figure out he was too tough to take on one on one, so instead they had hurt him by going after his one weakness.

He paced the corridor next to the waiting room, which was at Stark's Medical Wing in the Avengers Tower. He waited for Bruce to come out with news. Bruce had gone in with the doctors to keep an eye on Natasha. He hated himself more and more with every passing moment.

He would kill the people who had put her in the hospital if she was taken from him. He would hunt them down and rip their hearts from their bodies with his bare hands.

They had drugged her tea so she wouldn't fight back. It had made it easier for them to transport her to their base. After they had beaten her close to death, they dropped her in front of the Avengers Tower front entrance. JARVIS had informed them a doctor was needed. He was glad Bruce was there.

Clint heard the door open and looked up to see Bruce standing there. With the expression on Bruce's face Clint didn't know what to expect.

"Natasha is resting comfortably now, her body has already started to heal itself. She has three cracked ribs; her left leg and right arm are broken." Bruce started, then he cleared his throat and looked at Clint with a nervous expression on his face.

"What is it Bruce?" Clint asked.

"Natasha also lost the baby." Bruce told him.

Clint froze. He hadn't expecting that news. His partner, the woman he loved had been going to be mother, but now she wouldn't. "Baby…she lost the baby, you mean Natasha was pregnant?" Clint asked.

"Yes, three months to be precise," Bruce told him.

"Does she know?" Clint asked. He had heard good news, but only to have it ripped away from him. He didn't even have a moment to enjoy the news.

"No, she doesn't know yet. I wanted to let you know first, so you could be there for her when I do break the news to her."

"Okay. Do you think I could have a minute?" Clint asked, as he slid down against the wall. He sat there just thinking about his life and about Natasha.

He wanted to see Natasha, but he needed a minute to digest the fact Natasha had been going to be a mother, but now she wasn't. Clint didn't care, for right now the only thing; which mattered to him, was Natasha. When he was ready he got up and walked into Natasha room.

"I am sorry," Natasha told him. He went over to her side and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Don't be. This is my fault. They were after me." Clint started and stopped when he saw tears in Natasha's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I am sorry about not telling you I was pregnant. I am not sure if I can get pregnant again." Natasha said sadly. She did want a child with Clint. It was going to happen, but now her dream of having a child with Clint was gone.

"We can adopt," Clint said as he looked at her.

"Why are you not flying off the handle like you usually do?" Natasha asked him.

"Right now, you are the only one important to me. You just lost something. No, let me rephrase that. We just lost someone. It's not the time for me to go flying off the handle for something we can't control." Clint said.

In his mind he was going over the list of people who wanted to hurt him. He was going to track down whoever had hurt Natasha and make them pay.

"Don't," Natasha said. Clint blinked and looked over at her. Clint saw the sadness in her eyes. Her lips were in a thin line. He knew she knew what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"I know what you plan on doing, but I don't want you to do it. Just stay with me." Natasha said. Clint was now torn by her request. He wanted to go after the guys who had done this to her, but she wanted him to stay with her. Of course, he would stay with her. He would always stay with her.

"Okay, I will stay." Clint told her, as she moved over to make room for Clint to sit next to her. Clint could tell she wanted him to just hold her; He was going to do exactly that. Clint got up from the chair and he sat on the bed, kicked off his shoes so not to get the blanket dirty and lay down beside her.

"I love you Clint."

"I love you Nat,"

Clint wrapped his arm around her. He was going to hold her until she was asleep. Soon both of them fell asleep.


End file.
